Una anécdota de confusiones y bebés
by Mich Rangel
Summary: ¿Por qué Adrien no quiere que a Marinette le crezca el busto? ¿Por qué ella esta tan decidida a que así sucederá? ¡¿Por qué Alya menciona que también le crecerán los pies y las manos! [Parte de la saga de oneshots "Anécdotas"]


Marinette suspiró de mala gana, dejando caer los papeles sobre la mesa para después llevar sus manos hasta su cien, masajeándola en pequeños lapsos, intentando que esa insignificante acción le diese una respuesta a sus problemas _financieros_.

― ¿Cómo es posible que ambas cuentas estén sin fondos? ― Adrien se atrevió a hablar por fin, tomando uno de los papeles que Marinette habia dejado sobre la mesa, uno de los tantos estados de cuenta que se encontraban revisando en aquella noche.

― Dios, no había visto irse el dinero así como por arte de magia desde nuestra boda ― Acotó ella, intentando pensar con claridad.

Adrien suspiró, no pudiendo evitar sentirse culpable de aquel asunto sobre sus cuentas bancarias.

Y no es que fuese un despilfarrador de primera, para empezar. Si no que las cosas se habían vuelto especialmente difíciles cuando hacia no mucho habia tomado la decisión de abandonar la _firma_ de moda de su padre.

Le gustaba lo que hacía, sí, a la larga descubrió que el mundo de las finanzas realmente era algo que le gustaba, pero de cierta manera sentía que _no encajaba_. Sabía bien que el puesto que tenía era debido a ser el hijo de _prácticamente el dueño_ , y a pesar de ser bueno en lo que hacía, sentía que aquello no se lo habia ganado.

No como todos los demás, e incluso su propia esposa que habia llegado hasta donde se encontraba mucho antes de siquiera vivir juntos, e incluso de ser pareja (sí, parecía que ambos hacían las cosas un poco al revés, pero ese no era el asunto).

Ahora se encontraba como candidato para llevar la contabilidad de la disquera que producía los increíbles _hits_ de Jagged Stone. Bueno, él y otros diez aspirantes. Cosa que claro, no era remunerada, por lo cual se encontraban viviendo gracias al sueldo de su ahora esposa.

― Esto es debido a que deje la _firma_ , estamos gastando más de lo que producimos ― Atinó a decir, buscando la mano de Marinette para tomarla entre las suyas, acariciándola ― Quizás debería hablar con mi padre para que me permita volver.

Ella negó con la cabeza, poniendo su mano libre sobre las de él, acariciando su dedo anular, aquel donde se encontraba su anillo de matrimonio.

― No podría permitir eso. Te sentías incomodo al estar en esa posición y estás buscando tu lugar. Estoy orgullosa de ti por ello ― No pudo evitar sonreír a la par que depositaba un beso sobre su mano ― Aunque no te voy a mentir, extraño mucho tu oficina ― Agregó con picardía, logrando que su esposo soltara una sonora carcajada.

― Creeme que yo también. Esos _descansos_ eran maravillosos ― Comentó entornando sus ojos, evocando en su memoria aquellos encuentros que ambos tenían, cosa que habia iniciado justamente la noche que él le habia pedido que fuese su esposa ― ¿Sabes? Pienso que estamos haciendo esto muy grande ― Soltó, logrando que Marinette se sorprendiera de repente por su drástico cambio.

― ¿Lo crees? ¿Piensas que puede ser seguro que te den el empleo? ― Cuestionó intrigada, arqueando una ceja.

― No, no estoy seguro, pero creeme que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que eso ocurra buginette ― Aseguró usando aquel apodo tan particular que habia inventado para ella durante el instituto ― Mira, solo paguemos las cuentas este mes algo tarde, nada malo pasara, y quizás el siguiente mes deberíamos recortar algunas cosas innecesarias ― Continuo, sorprendiendo se sobremanera a su esposa de que tomara las cosas con tal tranquilidad y madurez.

Porque si, Adrien Agreste era un hombre en su tercer peldaño, pero con regularidad la inmadurez de un adolescente se asomaba en sus comentarios. Aunque, en cierto modo no le desagradaba aquello del todo, pues era parte del encanto de aquel hombre.

― Realmente pienso que tienes razón y… ― Pero no pudo continuar, pues aquella atmosfera de _responsabilidad_ que habia creado antes, Adrien la rompió con solo abrir la boca.

― Y quizás podríamos comenzar a comer del refrigerador de Alya y Nino ― Añadió, interrumpiendo a su esposa y haciéndola suspirar.

Habia sacado conclusiones muy rápido, pensó Marinette.

― O en el peor de los casos podríamos pedirle dinero prestado a mis padres, estoy segura de que no se negaran ―.

― No, bajo ninguna circunstancia, somos un matrimonio y nosotros debemos resolverlo Marinette, somos Agreste's ― Respondió rápidamente, negando con su cabeza.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Esto es acaso porque mi padre es un hombre muy grande y fornido? ― Acotó a decir con malicia.

No pudo evitar reír cuando una pequeña mueca de terror se asomó por el rostro de su esposo, afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre su mano.

― Puede ser, pero ― Hizo una pausa, tragando saliva. Realmente Tom Dupain era imponente ― No quiero que tus padres piensen que soy una clase de fracasado que no puede mantener su segundo matrimonio en pie ― Y, no es que ellos realmente fueran a pensar aquello, pero era una pequeña posibilidad.

Tener un matrimonio fallido habia dañado su orgullo, que se pensara que realmente no podría con el que ahora tenía con el amor de su vida lo dañaría aún más.

Y, Marinette supo que era por ello, después de todo, Adrien Agreste era un hombre orgulloso, tal como su padre.

― Había olvidado que eres un hombre orgulloso ―.

― Así es, lo soy buginette. Soy tu esposo y voy a sacarnos de esta situación a cualquier costo ― Marinette sonrió ante sus palabras ― Aunque eso signifique que tengas que trabajar el doble de duro, amor ―.

Marinette intentó no reír ante su ultimo comentario, sabiendo que aquello habia sido un tonto chiste que solo decía para aminorar la presión que ahora llevaban sobre sus hombros. Se sintió afortunada de tenerlo a su lado.

Se preguntó si Adrien sería así de carismático cuando tuviesen un hijo, cosa que, en aquellos momentos le preocupaba un poco. Pues después de tener en sus brazos a la pequeña hija de Alya y Nino, Nicolle, los anhelos de ambos por formar una familia habían florecido.

Y lo estaban intentando.

Solo esperaba que para cuando su bebé diera señales de estar pronto con ellos, la situación financiera de ambos mejorara.

Pero tenía fé. Después de todo, eran un increíble equipo.

― Mejor vayamos a dormir ya, señor comediante. Tienes razón, las cosas mejoraran, no debemos hacer de esto algo tan grande ― Se levantó de la silla del comedor, recorriendo con sus manos el brazo de Adrien, para después plantar un suave beso en su mejilla, provocándole un escalofrió por la espalda ― Te veo en la cama, señor Agreste ―.

Antes de que Marinette pudiese dar algunos pasos, está ya se encontraba sobre los brazos de su esposo siendo levantada como si de una princesa se tratara.

― Lo que la señora Agreste diga ―.

[…]

Las mañanas habían dejado de ser tranquilas desde que su pequeña bebé habia llegado con ellos, y esa no fue la excepción; Francamente, no solo a ellos les habia vuelto la cabeza patas arriba, si no que aquel pequeño cambio pareció afectar drásticamente a su círculo cercano de amigos.

Adrien y Marinette ahora se encontraban casados, aunque ni por ello el rubio se libraba de las constantes bromas sobre su _fracaso_ de relación anterior, aunque ahora se lo solía tomar con más humor. La cercanía con su pequeña hija Nicolle había logrado encender un, hasta entonces desconocido deseo de formar una familia. Y hasta donde sabia, los planes habían comenzado.

Chloé a pesar de seguir yendo y viniendo de un lugar otro debido a su trabajo, buscaba más oportunidades de quedarse en París, pues ahora tenía una excusa más grande para ello.

Y Luka, bueno, era la excusa de Chloé. Las cosas entre ellos no habían sido igual desde la _fallida_ propuesta de matrimonio de Adrien y Marinette, pues aquel hombre no se habia atenido al plan que con tanto esmero habían montado y prácticamente lo ejecuto _montándola_.

Ver a su pequeña hija sobre la manta en el suelo, jugando con sus pequeños juguetes le hizo pensar en todos los cambios que habían ocurrido, aunque claro, no era algo directamente relacionado a su bebé, pero creía creer que sí.

Después de todo, los bebés llegan a cambiar la vida de las personas.

Saludo a su pequeña hija con una mueca extraña en su rostro, haciéndola reír.

Y, sin esperarlo, esta comenzó a gatear.

Algo dentro de Alya se removió de manera intensa al verla hacer aquella acción por primera vez en su vida.

― ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Nicolle, estas gateando! ― Sus palabras parecían rebosar de alegría, mientras intentaba grabar aquello en su mente, se lamentaba de no tener su celular a la mano ― ¡Nino, mueve tu trasero ahora mismo! ― Gritó de forma estrepitosa, corriendo a abrir la puerta de su apartamento ― ¡Adrien, Marinette! ¡Nicolle está gateando! ― Exclamó hacia la puerta, sin perder de vista a su adoración por el rabillo del ojo.

Escuchó una exclamación por parte de algunos otros vecinos, _alegando_ que era muy temprano para que iniciara un escándalo. Poco le importo eso.

Sus amigos tenían que ver eso también. Estaba segura que les encantaría.

Vio salir a su marido de forma apresurada de la puerta del baño, este llevaba la mitad de su rostro cubierto debido a la crema de afeitar, y pudo apreciar un pequeño corte a un costado de su mejilla.

― ¿Qué paso cariño? ¿De qué me perdí? ― Cuestionó el moreno llegando hasta su lado.

Alya por inercia señalo a su hija, que se encontraba en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba sentada, observándolos curiosa.

Ya no estaba gateando.

Y antes de que pudiese pronunciar alguna palabra, los pasos trastabillantes de sus amigos se hicieron oír, cruzando por el umbral de la puerta, buscando la gran hazaña que Alya había gritado.

Marinette llevaba puesta una playera de tirantes mal puesta, mientras que Adrien, al igual que Nino, llevaba medio rostro cubierto por crema de afeitar.

― ¿Me perdí la primera gateada de Nicolle? ― Chilló Marinette frustrada por aquello, llevando ambas manos hacia su cabeza.

Por su parte, Nino y Adrien se observaron el uno al otro al verse en la misma situación con aquellas _barbas de crema_ , como le llamaban ellos. Era curioso que a pesar de llevar un gran tiempo sin vivir juntos, aún permanecían los mismos hábitos en ellos, como afeitarse la barba cada mañana.

― ¿Afeitándote? ― Preguntó Adrien, señalando su propio rostro cubierto de crema para afeitar.

― No, duh, rabia ― Inquirió Nino con sarcasmo, logrando que Adrien rodara los ojos, pensando para sí mismo que la paternidad lo habia vuelto un poco más gruñón

― Ustedes dos paren, que con su charla distraen a mi bebé ― Una mirada fulminante fue la que les dirigió a ambos hombres, antes de dirigirse hacia Marinette ― No, no, ella puede volver a hacerlo ¿Verdad hermosa? ― Contestó Alya, inclinándose hacia donde se encontraba su hija, haciendo ademanes para que fuese hacia donde ella.

Pero nada ocurría.

Los tres adultos bufaron de la decepción, al ver como los esfuerzos de Alya habían sido en vano.

― Alya, seguro lo hará en otra ocasión ― Añadió Marinette, intentando persuadir a su amiga, pues realmente cuando entraba en ese modo de _mamá_ , era algo difícil lo que podrían esperar.

― Solo dale un segundo por favor, lo hará en cualquier minuto, ¿Verdad preciosa? ― Aseguró, para después continuar con sus constantes llamados y _sonidos_ extraños que aparentemente Alya pensaba que su bebé entendía.

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron un rato esperando a que la pequeña Nicolle hiciera algun movimiento que les sorprendiera, pero aquello nunca ocurrió.

― No puedo creer que ya ha crecido tanto, solo mírenla, esta ahí sin hacer nada ― Bromeó Adrien, intentando romper el silencio que se habia formado en la habitación.

― Sí hermano, justo como tú ― Arremetió Nino, levantando sus hombros.

Marinette no pudo evitar reír unos segundos, para después al notar la mirada de Adrien sobre ella parar por completo, fingiendo no saber a lo que Nino se refería.

― Dios, esto me recuerda tanto a cuando acusaba a mis hermanitas con mamá sobre que hacían algo incorrecto, pero cuando ella llegaba no estaban haciendo nada ― Se quejó la morena, tomando en brazos a su bebé.

― Ya lo veremos algun día. Estoy seguro que no lo hace a propósito, a menos que haya heredado un poco de la malicia de tus hermanas ― Aseguró Nino, besando la frente de su esposa.

Y es que, aunque fuese un comentario con un toque de sarcasmo, era un pequeño miedo interno que tenía el Lahiffe. Las tres hermanas de Alya eran _aterradoras_ a su manera.

Alya hizo un mohín con la boca, suspirando frustrada ante las miradas de su esposo y amigos.

― Supongo. Lamento hablarles por una falsa alarma ― Se disculpó, dándose por vencida.

― Vamos Alya, no hay problema. Creeme que estoy ansioso por ver cómo son sus primeros andares, después de todo se trata de la hermosa Nicolle ― Atino a decir Adrien, pellizcando con delicadeza una de las mejillas de la pequeña bebé ― Pero, si me disculpan, debo regresar a afeitarme, se me está haciendo tarde para _no hacer nada_ ― Finalizó, caminando hacia la puerta para regresar a su apartamento, solo esperando por Marinette.

Ella parpadeó unos segundos, confundida, para después negar con la cabeza.

― Adelántate Adrien, en un momento te alcanzo ― Él susodicho no esperó más y siguió la indicación de ella, pensando que seguramente quería hablar sobre un tema con Alya.

Pensó que quizás se trataba sobre sus planes de encargar una criatura tan adorable como Nicolle, y con ese pensamiento, se retiró hasta su departamento.

Alya por su parte entendió de inmediato para que Marinette pretendía quedarse unos momentos más. Durante la madrugada habia alcanzado a leer un mensaje de ella, contándole un poco la situación en la que se encontraban, además de preguntándole si era _correcto_ lo que planeaba hacer.

Ella claramente le dijo que sí, que era una buena opción y que estaba seguro que Nino no se negaría. Después de todo, ella ahora solo recibía la mitad de su salario por su permiso de maternidad de seis meses, y se le imposibilitaba prestarle algo de dinero.

― Bien, yo iré a cambiar a esta chica, Nette, a lo tuyo chica ― Soltó Alya en cuanto la puerta del apartamento de su amiga fue cerrada por Adrien, caminando hacia su habitación.

Nino enarcó una ceja, observando a Marinette curioso, entendiendo que el asunto por el cual Marinette se quedaba, tenía que ver con él.

― ¿Me perdí de algo? ― Preguntó el moreno.

― No, solamente debo asegurarme de lo que estoy por pedirte nunca se lo digas a Adrien, por favor ― La voz ansiosa de ella lo hizo sentirse incomodo ante esas palabras.

¿Por qué Marinette deseaba ocultarle algo a Adrien? Eso no era propio de ella.

Menos sabiendo que él era su mejor amigo.

― Marinette, Alya y yo no hacemos tríos ― Aseguró Nino con su rostro completamente invadido por la seriedad.

― ¡¿Qué?! No, no tiene que ver nada con eso ¿Por qué pensarías que te iba a pedir un trio? Y encima sin mi esposo ― Recriminó, levemente ofendida ― En todo caso yo le pediría a Alya para que se nos uniera ― Agregó con sarcasmo.

― ¡No juegues con eso Dupain-Cheng! En este círculo de amigos solo puede haber un hombre al cual su mujer lo haya dejado por otra mujer ― Reprochó de forma rápida, logrando hacer a Marinette suspirar.

Sí, era obvio que lo que le habia sucedido a Adrien habia dejado secuelas en Nino.

― ¿Podemos dejar el tema de tríos y sobre mujeres yéndose con otras mujeres, por favor? ― Hizo un ademan con sus manos como si alejara el tema con ellas, esperando poder lograrlo ―Lo que te quería pedir era si me podrías prestar algo de dinero ―.

Nino suspiró aliviado ante ello. Marinette por su parte, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante su acción.

― Me tranquiliza un poco que sea eso, a decir verdad ― Alcanzó a decir aquello ante la mirada inquisitora de Marinette, pues era obvio que quería dejar aquel tema atrás ― ¿Es por lo del posible nuevo trabajo de Adrien, verdad? ― Se atrevió a preguntar mientras buscaba entre una de las estanterías de la sala de estar su chequera.

― Sí, realmente esto es para no atrasarnos con el pago del alquiler y algunas otras cosas más. Por lo que te pido que no le comentes nada a Adrien es por lo orgulloso que puede llegar a ser, pues no quiere que pidamos prestado ― Respondió, sintiéndose aliviada de ver una respuesta positiva en su amigo.

Nino bufó ante las ultimas palabras de Marinette, intentando reprimir una carcajada que se quedo ahogada en su garganta.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ― Inquirió ella.

― Es que ¿Adrien orgulloso? ¿Realmente estamos hablando de la misma persona? ― Atinó a decir, intentando no ofenderla por _ofender a su esposo_.

― Aunque no lo parezca, lo es. Para las cosas que no debería serlo, pero lo es ― Contestó, cayendo en cuenta de que cierta manera Nino tenía razón.

Sí. Adrien era orgulloso. Pero también en muchas ocasiones aquello _se contradecía_. Ella lo tomaba como algo fijado en su carácter noble.

― Bien, tienes razón. ¿Cuánto es lo que necesitarías? ―.

― ¿Unos dos mil euros? ― Inquirió ella, sintiéndose apenada de pedir una cantidad tan grande.

― ¡Dos mil euros! Nette ¿Acaso crees que trabajo en la televisión o algo por el estilo? ― Preguntó él, comenzando a escribir la cifra en el cheque que le entregaría a su amiga.

Marinette parpadeo sus ojos, confundida ante aquella pregunta.

― Eh, sí, trabajas en la televisora nacional, Nino ―.

― Tú tienes toda la razón ― Respondió con sorna, entregándole el cheque a su amiga.

Ella suspiró aliviada al tenerlo en sus manos, a la vez que agradecida.

― De verdad, muchas gracias. Te juro que con esto evitare molestarte con Alya ― Atinó a decir con su voz más relajada y tranquila.

Nino iba a agregar que no era nada, que aquello realmente no era necesario y que lo hacía por apoyarlos, después de todo para eso estaban los amigos, además de que en varias ocasiones ellos le habían ayudado de la misma manera antes de obtener un empleo tan bueno.

― Con eso es suficiente ― Se retractó de sus pensamientos sabiendo cómo podía a llegar a ser su amiga.

[…]

Cuando Alya y Marinette entraron al apartamento, vio la oportunidad de efectuar su _plan_.

Ambas habían quedado esa noche para hacer la cena juntas. Dejaron a Nicolle en un pequeño corral color rosa que ambas habían movido desde el departamento de Alya.

Se despidió de un beso de su esposa, comentándole que les daría algo de espacio para que pudieran charlar a gusto y para que ella se pudiese quejar de él con su mejor amiga, y viceversa.

Ambas de hecho agradecieron eso, cosa que al final a Adrien no le sentó muy bien y se preguntó si realmente estaba haciendo algo mal como para que Marinette deseara quejarse de él con Alya, pero ya lo pensaría después. Primero que nada debía hablar con Nino.

Después averiguaría con él sobre las quejas. Estaba seguro que Alya le contaría.

Cuando abrió la puerta del hogar de su amigo no tardó en encontrarlo en la sala de estar, sentado en un sofá reclinable (casi acostado) mientras veía una serie en Netflix.

 _Vaya que su amigo era productivo_ , pensó con sorna.

― Hey ¿Interrumpo algo? ― Preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba hacia él, colocándose sobre el respaldo del sofá.

― Nah, solo estaba viendo de nuevo la última temporada de Castelvania de nuevo ― Admitió con pesadez, estirando su cuerpo a la vez que oprimía el botón de pausar ― ¿Huiste de las hormonas femeninas? ― Preguntó curioso al verlo ahí de repente.

Después de todo, Adrien rara vez rechazaba una oportunidad donde ambas mujeres dejaban un rato sola a Nicolle, donde él podía aprovechar para jugar con ella. Algo adorable, debía admitir.

― Realmente aproveche el momento para venir a hablar contigo sin que ellas se enteren de lo que te quiero pedir ― Le dijo, tomando una bocanada de aire ― Por favor lo que te voy a pedir no tiene que saberlo Marinette ― Agregó con suma seriedad.

 _Deja vú_ , pensó Nino.

Aunque aquello era más bien que su amigo habia perdido el orgullo con él, pero se quería hacer el _duro_ con Marinette.

Oh, la vida de casados en ocasiones tan complicada.

― Mira, ahora Marinette y yo estamos pasando por una situación económica algo difícil ― Continuo Adrien, quien se detuvo al ver como Nino asentía con la cabeza, como si supiera de qué se trataba.

― Sí, lo se hermano ― Agregó sin pensar, mientras agitaba la cabeza nuevamente.

― ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ― Inquirió, moviéndose de donde se encontraba hasta quedar a un lado de él, sentándose sobre el descansabrazos.

El moreno sudo frio, maldiciéndose por no pensar antes de hablar. Bien, Marinette le habia pedido que no le mencionara nada a Adrien, y por su parte no le importaba prestar algo más de dinero.

Le importaba más lo que Marinette podría llegar a hacerle si se enteraba que no habia cumplido con su palabra.

― Bien, sé que dejaste el trabajo con tu padre así que lo asumí ― Contestó de manera rápida, y un poco mecánica. Para su suerte, Adrien reaccionó de manera adecuada ante sus palabras, por lo que prosiguió ― Sabes que no hay problema, solo dime cuanto necesitas ― Agregó, levantándose del sofá para buscar su chequera.

Acción que casi provoca que Adrien cayera al suelo debido al movimiento improvisto.

― Sé que es excesivo, pero quería que me prestaras unos dos mil euros ― Admitió con algo de pena.

Sí, conocía a Nino de toda una vida, pero aun así no se sentía cómodo con aquello.

― No hermano, está bien. Sé que el alquiler no es nada barato, viví contigo y pues, vivo a un pasillo de distancia, además tú lo has hecho por mi ― Adrien sonrió al escuchar lo comprensivo que Nino actuaba, demostrando que, la falta de inmadurez que ambos podían tener en ocasiones, no impedía que sobresaliera la parte madura de ellos, en este caso, el de Nino.

Este se recargo sobre la mesa de centro para comenzar a escribir el cheque, Adrien le siguió, diciendo una y otra vez lo cuan agradecido se encontraba, hasta que observando con cuidado la chequera de Nino, pudo notar que el cheque anterior que Nino habia entregado estaba a nombre de su esposa, por exactamente dos mil euros.

― Nino ― Adrien llamó su atención ― ¿Acaso le hiciste a Marinette un cheque de dos mil euros? ¿Te pidió prestado ella? ― Añadió curioso.

El moreno pudo jurar sentir las pequeñas manos de Marinette estrangulando su cuello. Con dificultad, pero bastante efectivo.

Adrien llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, intentando procesar toda la información que la expresión de Nino le brindaba.

― Te pidió prestado ― Aseguró ― ¿Ella te contó lo de nuestro pequeño problema verdad? No puedo creer que lo hiciera sin decírmelo ―.

― En su defensa, tú también lo estás haciendo, Agreste, así que no te pongas de diva ― Replicó él, pues a pesar de que ambos cometieron la misma treta, era injusto que Adrien se pusiera en esa posición ― Y no, ella no me lo dijo, ella me lo pidió para algo más ― Y, con un poco de nerviosismo intentó arreglar aquel embrollo.

Adrien suspiró ante lo que le estaba contando su amigo, algo intranquilo.

― ¿Para que querría Marinette dos mil euros sin que fuese para pagar lo que se tiene que pagar? ―.

El silenció se instauro entre ellos. Adrien esperaba una respuesta por parte de su amigo, mientras que Nino buscaba algo inteligente que decir.

Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro por la habitación, hasta que toparon con uno de los biberones que Alya habia preparado anteriormente con su leche materna.

Y, casi sin pensarlo, soltó lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

― Se quiere aumentar el busto ― Sus palabras se atropellaron de golpe. Y al ver el rostro de Adrien, supo que habia metido aún más la pata.

¡En su defensa, todo era culpa de ellos! Él solo era un buen amigo que estaba intentando cubrirles el rastro de ellos mismos.

Aunque bueno, también lo hacía porque no quería ver a Marinette enojada, pues tenerla a ella con ese humor, haría que Alya estuviese igual.

― ¿Qué? Ella no necesita un aumento de busto, y si fuese así ¿Por qué no me lo diría? ―.

― Temía que no estuvieras de acuerdo con ella ― Se golpeó mentalmente por seguir la mentira, pero a su vez se felicitó por pensar tan rápido ― Como ahora por ejemplo, te conoce muy bien ― Añadió de manera instintiva.

― Es que es una tontería. Esta perfecta por como esta, es una locura Nino ―.

― Una locura seria reducirlos ¿No crees? ¡Y tienes que prometer no decirle nada!―.

Y, mientras lo meditaba durante unos segundos, Adrien no pudo más que asentir.

Suspirando, Adrien dejó caer sus hombros, desganado.

¿Aumento de busto? Era una locura. Amaba el busto de Marinette. Y aunque la idea de que estos crecieran cuando ella estuviera en cinta era tentadora, por el contrario lo de una cirugía no lo era para nada.

[…]

― Te digo, Marinette, algo le pasa a ese hombre ― Alya miraba de forma curiosa hacia el pasillo donde Adrien habia desaparecido, con una ceja arriba ― ¿Por qué de repente se interesa en "tu forma" y el como es de perfecta ― Añadió, intentando encontrar una razón para ello.

Y es que, hace no más de unos minutos su esposo habia llegado con una actitud que no reconocía, y con comentarios que realmente no eran propios de él.

Sí, él cada que tenía la oportunidad la halagaba, le decía lo hermosa que era y la suerte que tenía él de tenerla a su lado.

Pero una cosa era aquello a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

" _Eres perfecta así como estas"_ , " _Tu forma es increíble, tu tamaño también lo es", "Tus senos, tu trasero, todo tú está perfecto"_ y " _No quiero que nunca cambies Marinette, te adoró así"_ fueron las frases que realmente las habia sacado de lugar, confundiéndolas.

Marinette abrió la boca, buscando decir algo, pues una idea habia pasado por su cabeza.

― Adrien teme que me vuelva gorda cuando me embarace ― Soltó de pronto, sorprendida por su pensamiento.

Y es que, si analizaba a fondo sus palabras, aquello era lo que le estaba dando a entender.

Alya chasqueo los dedos, dándole la razón al instante.

― ¿De verdad se va a poner así sin que estés embarazada? Nino comenzó al cuarto mes ―.

― Es que tiene sentido Alya, ya lo escuchaste " _No deseo que nada de esto sea más grande, estas perfecta"_ ― Repitió otra de las frases que habia evocado hacia unos segundos antes de _excusarse_ con ir al baño ― Tengo que hablar con él, me refiero a que no puede tener ese miedo, es irracional ―.

― Bien, primero que nada, para los hombres no es irracional, creeme ― Arremetió, girando su vista hacia ella ― Y en segunda, claro que tu cuerpo va a cambiar. Tus senos se harán más grandes, tu trasero también… perderás el control de tu vejiga ― Aquello ultimo salió casi como un quejido, como si de un recuerdo no grato se tratara ― Es un momento tan mágico ― Comentó con un poco de sarcasmo.

Marinette admitió en ese momento que quizás Adrien si tenía de que preocuparse. Pues ahora ella también. Pero no por esos tontos miedos dejaría de querer formar una familia con él, ya encontraría la forma de sobrellevar aquello, tal como todas las mujeres.

Ambas escucharon como la puerta del baño se cerraba, dándoles noción a ambas de que Adrien por fin habia salido.

Marinette aspiro profundo, tomando valor.

― Adrien, ¿Puedes venir un segundo? Necesito hablarte de algo ― Le llamó ella, esperando que le oyera atravesó del pasillo.

El susodicho se asomó por este, sonriéndole coquetamente a su esposa.

― Claro, _perfección_ ― Alya rodó los ojos ante ese comentario. Bien Agreste, lo haces de maravilla, pensó.

― Bien, sobre eso, Adrien, voy a cambiar ― Declaró firme, siendo apoyada con unas palmas en su espalda por su amiga.

Mentiría si no dijera que el rostro con un toque de decepción que mostraba Adrien en esos instantes mientras se acercaba a ella no le habia lastimado, pues claro que lo habia hecho. ¿Tan duro era para él comprender aquello?

Adrien la tomó por los brazos, observándola, intentando grabar cada detalle de Marinette, su Marinette ¿Qué demonios habia ocurrido para que aquella idea entrara en su cabeza?

― Cariño, no tienes que hacerlo ¿Sabes? ― Intentó no sonar nervioso ante ella ― Amo tus senos así como son, a mi medida, son hermosos, tu eres hermosa ― Pero, sin poder evitarlo, sus palabras se comenzaban a aglomerando una tras otra.

― Intolerante ― Ambos giraron a ver a Alya, quien habia soltado ese comentario sin notarlo. Pronto ella se hizo de oídos sordos.

Marinette llevó una de sus manos hasta su nariz, Adrien al ver aquel gesto supo que aquello iba enserio.

― Bueno, mis senos se harán más grandes quieras o no ¿Y sabes qué? No solo serán mis senos, también mi trasero crecerá ―.

― ¡¿Tú trasero?! ― Exclamó de pronto, terriblemente confundido por las decisiones de su esposa.

― Y que no te sorprenda si sus manos y pies también se vuelven más grandes ― Atinó a decir Alya, tomando una de las rebanadas de queso que anteriormente habían cortado.

La expresión de Adrien no tenía precio desde el punto de vista de Alya.

Parecía tan confundido, como si no supiera realmente lo que le ocurría a una mujer durante el embarazo.

¿Acaso Nino le habia puesto una loca idea en su cabeza? Pensó.

― ¡¿Hacen eso?! ― Exclamó de vuelta, con la cara completamente transformada ― ¿Por qué querrías hacerte eso buginette? ¿Acaso es una nueva moda americana de la cual todas hablan y al final se arrepienten? ¿Cómo los vestidos de mezclilla? ―.

El silencio se acomodó en el lugar, pues ambas mujeres realmente ya no entendían a lo que se refería Adrien.

― Espera ¿De qué estás hablando? ― Preguntó Marinette, extrañada por el último comentario de su esposo.

― ¡De las extrañas cirugías que te harás! ¡De que tendrás un busto, trasero y manos enormes añadido a unos pies de payaso! ― Exclamó, nervioso.

Alya, por su parte, solo pudo pensar en dos cosas; La primera era que no sabía como Marinette soportaba a Adrien con esa _irracionalidad_ , y que quizás Kagami se fue al otro bando gracias a que Adrien habia logrado desesperarla, esperaba realmente que eso no le sucediera a su amiga.

Y en segundo, que todo aquello tenía la marca de _inmadurez_ de su amado esposo.

― Yo estoy hablando de cuando esté embarazada y de los cambios que mi cuerpo tendrá, no planeo hacerme ninguna cirugía ― Refutó ella, logrando que Adrien colocara sus brazos en sus caderas.

― ¿Entonces no hay cirugía? ―.

― ¡No! ―.

[…]

Nino escuchó con claridad cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Al pensar que era su esposa y pequeña hija, se levantó del sofá de un brinco dispuesto a ir hacia ellas y darles un gran beso a ambas.

Pero al ver a dos _amigos_ suyos siendo intrusos en su apartamento acompañados de Alya, sudó frio.

― Amor ¿Por qué le dijiste a Adrien que Marinette se aumentaría el busto? ― Preguntó Alya mientras colocaba a Nicolle en el suelo que estaba recubierto por una pequeña alfombra, pues la pequeña se removía para alcanzar sus juguetes.

Nino titubeo un poco, mirando hacia el techo.

― Por qué eso hará ― Se limitó a responder.

― Nino, Adrien sabe que te pedí prestado ― Ahora fue el turno de Marinette de hablar, queriendo esclarecer el asunto.

― Claro, para que aumentes tus senos ― Repitió, tragando saliva. Al ver como las miradas de los presentes no cedían, suspiró derrotado ― ¿Presto cuatro mil euros y yo tengo la culpa? ― Inquirió, intentando relajar el ambiente.

― Nino, realmente apreció lo que hiciste, pues no le dijiste a Adrien como te lo pedí y me cubriste la espalda ― Suspiró, agotada ― Pero para la próxima, no digas que me haré un aumento de busto, por favor ― Rogó, dejando caer su cabeza en contra del hombro de Adrien.

― Sí hombre. Empecé a delirar con manos y pies gigantes también ― Acotó el rubio.

El moreno iba a agregar algo, pero por algun motivo su vista se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su hija, y de repente se quedó sin aliento.

No emitió sonido alguno, se limitó a señalarla para que tanto como su esposa como sus amigos dirigieran su mirada hacia ella.

Nicolle estaba gateando hasta él.

Movimientos torpes, con mucha falta de coordinación, pero lo hacía. Su pequeña hija lo estaba haciendo.

Y por fin lo podía ver.

― ¡Les dije que si lo habia hecho! ― Exclamó Alya, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba Nino, quien se habia apresurado a tomar en sus brazos a su bebé, dándole muchos pequeños besos en su pequeña cabeza.

Marinette y Adrien no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la bonita imagen que tenían frente a ellos, y pronto él atrajo a su esposa hacia su cuerpo, besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

Pues esperaba pronto verse en esa situación, formando una familia con Marinette.

― Perdón por preocuparte, y orillarte a que le pidieras prestado a Nino a mis espaldas, soy un idiota ― Le susurró a su oído, aspirando el aroma de ella.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, besando la mejilla de él.

― Ambos debimos poner más de nuestra parte ― Hizo una pausa, sonriendo coqueta ― Y sí, pero eres mi idiota, _chaton_ ―.

Pronto ambos se observaron con ojos de deseo. Bien dicen que, después de un pequeño conflicto, la mejor reconciliación es la que ocurre en la cama, y aquello era lo que pensaban ambos en esos momentos.

Adrien dejó el cheque que su amigo le habia dado hace momentos atrás en la barra de la cocina, después de todo solo necesitaban dos mil euros, y él amablemente se los habia prestado. No necesitaban más.

Sí, habia metido la pata con la historia del aumento de busto, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Nino era un amigo tan fiel, que podía llegar a cometer esas locuras por ellos.

Marinette pensó que incluso Adrien hubiese actuado igual con él.

Y sin que la pareja se diese cuenta, ambos salieron del apartamento de sus amigos con total sigilo para dirigirse al suyo, más en específico, a su cama.

Sí, Adrien amaba como era Marinette, su cuerpo si era la perfección para él. Pero, el solo imaginarla cambiar mes con mes por llevar un hijo suyo dentro de ella, lograba llevarlo a las nubes.

Ya se acostumbraría a los pies gigantes, pensó él, mientras observaba como Marinette se acomodaba sobre él, repartiendo varios besos sobre su cuello.

Por lo pronto, tendrían que encargar aquel bebé que produciría dichoso cambio.

Y él debería asegurar ese trabajo por cualquier método posible.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No entiendo como esto salió tan… largo.

Me refiero. Pensé que terminaría con unas dos mil palabras.

Pero cuando vi que eran 5 mil, Dios, casi me pongo igual de loca como Adrien.

¡Bien! Que les puedo decir. Este fanfic está inspirado en uno de los capítulos más hilarantes de la temporada 9 de Friends, como sabrán, esta saga de "Anécdotas" está inspirada en dicha serie, con cambios y diferencias en la trama.

Este fanfic se coloca después de "Una anécdota de petición", cuando la boda entre Adrien y Marinette ya ha ocurrido, y cuando el bebé de Alya por fin nació.

Creo que tengo mucho contenido ya de este AU ¿Sería una locura mejor subirlo todo junto en un solo libro y cada que se me ocurra algo irlo actualizando? Escucho sus propuestas.

En fin ¿Lograran Marinette y Adrien tener su bebé pronto? ¿Adrien conseguirá ese nuevo trabajo? ¿Nino recuperara sus dos mil euros? ¿Cómo demonios es lo de Chloé y Luka? ¡Descúbralo la siguiente vez que vea Friends y quiera hacer un fanfic por la inspiración!


End file.
